Lightning and Thunder
by ConteurCG
Summary: Because any cat would run from the storm. [Byakuya x Yoruichi] ONE SHOT. Rated M for adult content.


_A/N: A quick one shot of my favorite pair. Please review. Thank You._

* * *

_**Lightning and Thunder**_

_**By:** ConteurCG_

On a night like this, a night so pleasantly placid and serene, Kuchiki Byakuya could always find himself tempted to indulge in his own interests; his habitudes that he found to be just as calm and tranquil as the ink black sky outside his window.

He exhaled deeply within the stilling calm of his quarters, the large and desolate room being located within the regal palace of the Kuchiki manor. The captain of the Sixth Division was sitting gracefully by the short-legged table within his room, calligraphy brush in hand and parcel paper just below him, he stared thoughtfully by the flickering light of his night lamp, contemplating exactly what it is that he was planning to write about.

Despite the seemingly peaceful atmosphere and the leisure time that he had gained for himself today (after many efficient hours of rigorous paperwork), he still couldn't think of anything that he could possibly write on the blank piece of paper before him. The sight of the off-white sheet seemed akin to his vacuous mind. And Byakuya, feeling slightly indignant towards his current writer's block, calmly put his brush down and placed the cover of his ink bottle in its designated location.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind in order to think of something significant that could be placed on his valuable paper. He sat for a moment in silence, emptying his mind and succumbing to the enhancement of his senses. He could hear the wind passing gently through the trees outside his window, the smell of the wax burning within the lamp just beside him, the flickering spirit energy of every shinigami in range of his body. He could sense it all. He took another deep breath, opening his eyes as he finally came up with a subject to write about. In a moment he had his brush in hand, freshly dipped in ink and ready to fulfill its purpose, he gently pressed the tip of it against his paper, creating short black strokes as he formed the kanji for his literature. He wrote with ease and precision, inspiration flowing through him and onto the paper before him.

He was so focused on his writing that he hadn't sensed the approach of a certain someone's reiatsu. The unknown figure hadn't been noticed until it stood just outside the shoji screen door of his bedroom, the one that led to the small courtyard of the manor. He sighed as his senses came into recognition. Not even bothering to turn in the direction of the door, he spoke in his typical monotonous voice.

"Should I even _bother_ to ask why you're here?"

He heard a masculine chuckle, one that told him she was most definitely in her cat form. He heard the screen door slide open, the familiar light tap of paws on his wooden floor. "Long time no see, Byakuya-bo."

The nobleman felt himself tense up at the nonchalant use of his moniker. "Yoruichi." He replied curtly, his eyes still trained on the paper before him. He tried to keep his strokes even. This was one of the simplest styles of calligraphy; he surely wasn't going to make an error on such a feasible task.

"Doing paperwork so late at night? Geez, no wonder you're so uptight…"

He tried to still the vein that momentarily pulsed on his forehead. "If you haven't already noticed, with those excessively large eyes of yours, I am clearly not doing paperwork." He stated calmly in retaliation.

In an instant the cat was on his shoulder, head dipped low as it studied the paper in current use. "Oh, I see… Calligraphy, huh? You never fail to surprise me with your boring personality, Byakuya-bo."

Byakuya couldn't stop himself from swatting away the creature that dared to repetitively insult him. The cat jumped back with a startled laugh, landing gently on its paws beside him. Byakuya, regaining his placid composure, took a deep breath and proceeded with his writing. "If you have nothing else to do than tantalize me, please leave immediately. Your presence is most definitely _not_ welcomed."

He should have known such a peaceful night would be interrupted by the troublesome shape-shifter. She had the tendency to appear whenever he needed some peace of mind.

"You should be grateful I'm staying over." The cat started as it hopped onto the table. "You would have been awfully lonely during the storm tonight."

Byakuya had to pause mid-stroke. "Staying over?" He reiterated, his face remaining in its most neutral and regal expression.

"Yeah, of course." The cat stated as it licked one of its paws. "I wouldn't be over here so late for no reason."

"You must clearly be confused. One, there isn't a single storm cloud in the sky. Two, even if there was you surely would _not_ being staying here. Three, I don't recall ever letting you sleep in my manor and I _surely_ don't plan on starting now…"

The cat yawned dramatically, interrupting the nobleman's rant and causing one of his eyes to twitch slightly in irritation. "You talk too much, Byakuya-bo." The cat complained blatantly as it hopped off the table and crouched down before it. The creature's form suddenly contorted, growing and changing shape as it transformed into the anatomy of a woman.

The woman stood up before him, fully nude and long-legged; elegantly toned curves and radiant brown skin stood in contrast to her bright golden eyes. Her long purple hair trailed down her back, the front of it framed her face beautifully, kissing her cheeks at just the perfect angles.

Byakuya kept his eyes on his paper, not even deigning to give her the attention he knew she was looking for. He had grown far past the age of her impudent antics.

"It's been a long time since you've seen me like this. Hasn't it, Byakuya?"

He didn't have to be a genius to know she was trying to get him to look at her. He could feel her eyes piercing into his skull and it made it all the more satisfying to keep his composure. If he hadn't trained himself to keep such a neutral expression, he would definitely be smiling at his ability to ignore the older woman's transparent ploys.

"Of course." He replied solemnly, his eyes still transfixed on his paper.

"Hmph." The woman scoffed lightly as she leaned down to pick up his lamp, taking the room's only source of light as she walked over to his futon. She placed the lamp at its edge, laying herself gracefully atop the resplendent fabric of its sheets.

Byakuya, now sitting on the darkened side of his large room, tried to keep himself from downright exploding. He definitely had to commend Yoruichi. She seemed to be the only person who knew how to push his buttons.

He let himself take a deep breath. She was just trying to get him upset and he surely wasn't going to give her any reason to think she succeeded (even if she did). He gathered his calligraphy set, placing its contents in their designated places before standing up to leave. Ignoring the woman who had so impertinently occupied his futon, he made his way to his screen door at the other side of the room, coming to a halt when she suddenly stood before it.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, arms folded beneath her breasts and hips tilted in a confident manner.

"Wherever you aren't." He answered instantly, nose tilted upwards in a way only suited for a nobleman such as himself.

"I don't think so." She replied calmly, not moving a muscle from her current position.

"And what are you suggesting? That you and I sleep together? Surely you haven't lost your sanity."

"We used to have sleepovers all the time."

Byakuya scoffed with as much regality as someone of his nature could. "Are you referring to those nights when you so rudely invaded my home, all because you were afraid of a little lightning and thunder?"

"I was _not_ afraid!" Yoruichi defended, raising an index finger to emphasize her honesty. "I was just making sure a little scaredy mouse like you didn't piss his pants without me."

Byakuya let himself roll his eyes. "Well, I wasn't scared then and I'm surely not now, so if you would kindly move from my doorway, I'd like to go as far away from your presence as possible."

"I told you, there's a storm happening tonight and I'm here to keep you company. I wouldn't want little Byakuya being scared all alone." She teased with a grin.

The captain of the Sixth Division fought the urge to yell for the umpteenth time that night. He was too mature for her little ploys, _way_ too mature. He unclenched his fists that he had seemed to tighten without noticing, and spoke as calmly as he could in his current situation. "Fine, if you insist on –"

His statement was cut short at the sound of thunder erupting just outside his quarters, a flash of lightning highlighting the room for a brief moment.

In an instant, he had a pair of arms around his torso, the feel of womanly curves pressed against his body tightly. Her reiatsu had momentarily flared, startling him with its massive presence.

"So, _I'm_ the scared one?" He heard himself ask calmly, looking down at a head of purple hair.

She had her face pressed into his chest, muffling the reply she had for him. "Shut up."

Seeing that she couldn't get a glimpse of his face, Byakuya let himself smile lightly. It wasn't often that he left the teasing woman at a loss for words; much less seeing her at such a vulnerable state. Thunder erupted once more, the sound of it seeming much louder than the first.

Byakuya could feel her body shivering slightly against him, her fingers gripping tightly at the base of his back. He could never imagine seeing her like this, so full of fear and trepidation. He heard her mumble something into his chest, causing him to break the momentary silence between them. "What was that?" He asked, eliciting her to tilt her head up towards him, her lips slightly trembling and golden eyes full of fear; she spoke to him in a voice that seemed way too out of character for the typically self-assured woman.

"Please stay."

Byakuya couldn't explain the emotions that took him at that moment, the reason behind his arms suddenly wrapping around her nude body.

Perhaps it was the look in her golden eyes, the way they seemed so full of anxiety and dependence, two things he rarely ever saw reflected in the brightened orbs of the jocular woman. Perhaps it was the way she felt against him, the way she seemed to grip him as though he were her very lifeline, her fingers carved in so tightly he was afraid she might tear through the thin fabric of his night clothing.

He soothingly let his hand run up and down her bare back, feeling her chest slowly rise and fall against him as she steadied her breathing. Silently, he pulled away from her, suddenly lifting her up newlywed style and walking over to his futon. Yoruichi let herself cradle against his chest, allowing him to tuck her in beneath his sheets before lying down beside her.

The silence between them was accompanied by the rain outside his window, the flickering of the flame within his lamp being the only source of light in which he could glance at the woman beside him. She had her eyes closed, her hair feathered out delicately against the pillow beneath her. A lock of it lay intrusively on her beautiful face, causing him to hesitantly reach a hand out to her, tucking the rebellious piece gently behind her ear. She opened her eyes to look at him, the two of them sharing a meaningful glance before his eyes quickly darted from her gaze.

There was an underlying tension between them, an unspoken mixture of emotions that lay within the atmosphere.

A rough breeze blew in through his window, causing the dying flame of his lamp to finally go out. The silent room lay in darkness for a brief moment, until a flash of lightning brought sight to the room once more. Thunder had followed suit. And Yoruichi was in his arms before he could even turn to look at her.

If he had any doubts that she could grip him any tighter than before, she surely proved him wrong with the way she held him now. He would never admit it to her but, she had an incredibly strong grip, one that was almost, _almost_, painful. He attempted to calm her down (and loosen her arms around him) by rubbing her back as soothingly as he had before. She slightly relaxed against him, tangling her legs between his own and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

He wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose, but she was definitely having an effect on his body, one that seemed highly licentious in the current situation. He tried to angle himself away from her, to put himself in a position where her leg wasn't pressed so firmly against his crotch. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to a woman, one that hadn't been his deceased wife.

She breathed deeply, sending a warm rush of air against his throat, prompting a light shade of pink to dust his cheeks. Abruptly, he sat up, causing Yoruichi to land against the sheets with a soft thud. She looked up at him with a perplexed expression, one that seemed as out of ordinary as the situation they were in.

"I," He started, trying to find the words to explain his current predicament without making things anymore uncomfortable than they already were. "I don't feel very comfortable with this."

Yoruichi sat up beside him. "I'm making you uncomfortable?" She asked honestly, staring at him with the small amount of light the bled through the window.

"Not so much you, but..." He trailed off, allowing himself for the first time that night, to actually glance down at her body. The effects of this was an elevated heart rate, he could only hope she didn't see the blush that remained on his cheeks.

"Oh." She stated calmly before she leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met softly in the darkness of the room and she let two hands cradle his face before she pulled away to look at his confound expression.

"Why?" Was his only response as he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Because," She started as she laid down once again, tugging his arm so that he did the same. "I want you to make me forget. Make me forget all about the thunder and lightning."

He took a moment to reply, as though contemplating his own response.

"Oh." Had been his only word as he lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms just as tightly as she had before.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thunder erupted once more, lightning flashing brightly within the heavy rain of the storm.

Yoruichi heard nothing.

Yoruichi saw nothing.

All she _could _do was feel the soft warm lips of the stoic captain beneath her, the surprisingly soft hands that caressed her small and supple frame, the rhythmic movements of their bodies together as they tossed and turned beneath the sheets of his futon.

Byakuya learned something that night, something that made him yearn for the passion of a storm.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
